


Overwatch One-Shots!

by moonchez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchez/pseuds/moonchez
Summary: Overwatch reader inserts originally posted on my Tumblr
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Like a Princess (Brigitte x Fem!Reader)

“Hey Brig?”

Brigitte looked up from the breastplate she was working on and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. “Yes, _Älskling_?”

“Do you think you could pick me up?”

Brigitte frowned confusingly. “I think I can. Why do you ask?”

“Erm…” A pink blush appeared across (Y/n)’s face as she suddenly became shy and uncertain. “Well… I was wondering if you could… Uh… Carry me like a princess?”

Brigitte bit back the laugh bubbling in her throat. “You want me to carry you like a princess?”

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck. “It was just an idea. If you don’t want to, it’s alright. I just thought it would be a-”

Suddenly, Brigitte abandoned the breastplate and pulled (Y/n) towards her. Sweeping the smaller female into her arms, the Swede hooked her arms under her girlfriend’s knees and around her waist, securely holding her in a bridal carry. After a moment or two, (Y/n)’s face turned completely red and she started to giggle, which made Brigitte grin in return.

“My beautiful knight~” (Y/n) cooed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Brigitte’s eyes lit up, love and adoration swirling within her brown irises.

“I’ll always be your knight, _min prinsessa_.”

**[WC: 211]**


	2. Braiding (D.Va x Fem!Reader)

“Stop moving and let me braid your hair!”

You grumbled as Hana pulled your hair back and pulled a brush through it over and over.

“How did you manage to convince me to let you do my hair again?” You asked your girlfriend, flinching when she tugged on knots and snags.

“Because you’re too lazy to do it yourself?” She answered with a smirk. “A braid will look good with your Hanbok, (Y/n)! Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

You chuckled at Hana’s determination. It was just like how she was with video games. After about five minutes of brushing, Hana traded you the brush for the hair tie you were holding. Holding the band in between her teeth, she began separating and twisting your hair into a single braid. Once she was done, she took the band and twisted it around the end to secure the braid.

“Alright, all done!”

You reached back and ran your hand over the braid. It wasn’t too tight and not a hair was out of place. Hana really did know what she was doing!

“It looks awesome, Hana!” You chirped, standing from the chair and facing your prideful girlfriend.

“Pfft, there’s nothing D.Va can’t do!” She folded her arms smugly with a triumphant smirk.

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Now, what’s next?”

“Now we pick out your Hanbok! I have a couple from home and we should be the same size. Come on!”

And with that, Hana turned on her heels and skipped out of the room. You couldn’t help but giggle at your silly girlfriend as you followed a step behind her, now more excited to dress up with her to celebrate her culture.


	3. Target Practice (Dad!Hanzo Shimada x Mom!Reader)

“Straighten out your stance. You won’t be able to shoot properly if you’re locked up.”

Sitting on a picnic blanket, you watched as your husband stood beside your son, who was holding an archer’s bow and aiming an arrow at a scarecrow a few yards ahead. Your son Haru wanted to learn how to use a bow and your husband Hanzo, who was a skilled archer, obliged him. You were pleased that your husband was willing to teach your son, telling Hanzo it was the perfect way for them to become closer. Despite Haru being twelve and his son, Hanzo was a strict teacher. He made Haru sit in during his training and even had the boy start meditating with him. Since Haru was a young boy with a lot of energy, he didn’t like meditation very much. He was ansty and couldn’t focus. The amount of times Haru had fallen asleep when attempting to meditate annoyed Hanzo, but he understood (with your help) that it was difficult for kids his age to calm down. Before long, Hanzo decided it was time for Haru to have the bow in hand and actually start practicing archery.

So here you were, a family outing to a grassy hill that allowed the boys the opportunity for them to practice while you were there just in case something were to happen. But, you didn’t think anything would since your husband was fully capable of preventing anything.

“You want to keep your arms straight.” You watched as Hanzo adjusted Haru’s arms. “Now, raise the bow higher. The arrow has to be eye-level.”

Haru did so, bringin the bow higher as instructed. You could see how nervous he was and it tugged at your heartstrings.

“Now shoot an arrow.”

Haru gave his father a side glance before turning back toward the scarecrow across the way. He pulled the bow string, but hesitated to release. You could see how his arm shook and it looked as almost his legs were about to give out.

“Relax.” You heard Hanzo tell your son. “Take your time. Don’t overthink the shot. If you rush you won’t succeed.”

Haru nodded and took a few deep breaths before straightening up. No one spoke and all you could hear was the wind whistling and birds chirping.

Then, Haru released the bow string.

The arrow flew through the air and you watched as it pierced the chest of the scarecrow, embedding itself deep into the straw body. No one spoke for a few moments before you stood from the blanket and made your way to your husband’s side.

“You did it, Haru!” You cheered, proudly smiling at your son.

Haru smiled at you before looking at Hanzo for his feedback. Hanzo smiled, pride clear in his eyes.

“An excellent shot.” He said proudly. “You’ve done well.”

Haru grinned. “Can I shoot another one?” He asked.

You and Hanzo shared a look before Hanzo turned back to your son.

“Very well,” He said. “But this time, I’ll show you a few of my tricks.”

You smile as you watch your husband and son resume their training, happy that they found something to bond over. Before long, the scarecrow was covered in arrows and you all started to get hungry. So, you packed up everything and made your way back home.

You linked your arm around Hanzo’s and leaned your head on his shoulder.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” You said.

Hanzo chuckled before reaching for your hands and pressing a kiss to it.

“I believe I’m the luckier one here.”


	4. Falling For You (Jesse McCree x Fem!Reader)

It was a crisp autumn day. The weather was perfect with a not-too-cold breeze, which made it comfortable for you to wear just a sweater and shorts. You were accustomed to the sweltering weather of the south, so to be able to be somewhere where the leaves changed colors and had a period of time of comfortable weather before it got too cold was just what you needed.

Especially for the day’s activity.

It had become a family tradition years ago for the family to venture to an orchard and pick fresh apples for apple pie. Being too far from your family, you have been feeling quite homesick this season. But, thanks to your caring boyfriend Jesse, you were convinced to keep the family tradition, but with your friends instead of your cousins and relatives. So, that’s how you, Jessie, Lucio, Hana, Angela, Genji, Reinhardt, and Zarya ended up in this apple orchard for the day.

But, there was a problem.

Because you had forgotten to bring ladders, you had no choice but climb the trees in order to pick the apples. A few of your friends had no trouble with this dilemma (Lucio with his skates, Reinhardt with his height, Zarya with her strength, etc.), but the rest of you were having difficulty. So, you grouped up in teams of two; one person got the apples and the other held a basket for them. Then, Zarya suggested making it a competition to see who could pick the most apples, which everyone agreed to.

So here you were, climbing one of the biggest trees in the orchard with Jesse waiting at the base with the basket. You were a good thirty or so feet off the ground, pulling apples off the branches and dropping them for your boyfriend to catch. You had managed to fill three baskets already from the other trees you’ve climbed, but you were sure you weren’t in first place. You didn’t really mind, since you were having a lot of fun just participating.

“The sun’s startin’ to go down.’” You heard Jesse call from the ground. “I think it’s a good time to wrap this up.”

“I almost got all the apples, Jesse!” You yelled back, in the midst of repositioning yourself onto another branch. “Just another few minutes or so!”

“The sun’s gonna be gone any minute now, sugarpea!”

You let out a loud groan and shook your head. “Alright, fine. I’m comin’ down.”

As you swung your body around the trunk and began your descension, you were slightly struggling with finding firm footing in order to move. You thought your foot was in a good place in order for you to adjust yourself, but before you could comprehend, your foot slipped and you were in a free-fall. It didn’t register for a moment, but when it did, you screamed out the only thing that crossed your mind.

“Jesse!!”

You squeeze your eyes tight and braced for the cruel impact on the hard ground. But then, you stopped falling. You stayed in your bracing position until it registered that you were still in the air, but not in a free-fall. Slowly, you opened your eyes and stared into the stunned eyes of your boyfriend.

He had caught you.

The basket of now-bruised apples had been thrown to order for Jesse to catch you. Thankfully, he was standing right under where you were so it was an easy catch.

Quick on the draw, that McCree.

“Well now,” Jesse spoke, the shock wearing off and a smirk forming on his lips. “Seems that I caught me an angel.”

His comment didn’t register at first, but your face was burning red when you realized what he said.

“J-Jesse-”

“You know pumpkin, I know I made you fall for me. You don’t actually have to fall in order to get the point across. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Jesse!” You covered your face with your hands.

Your boyfriend chuckled. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed. I’m flattered, really. Though, I’d rather you not go to such extreme lengths for me. I love you too much to see you break a leg or something worse.”

“McCree! (Y/n)!”

You looked between your fingers to see Genji, Lucio, Hana, and Angela come running over to you. They must have heard your cry, judging by the worried looks on their faces.

“What happened?” Genji asked. “We heard (Y/n) screaming.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Jesse said, adjusting his hold on you. “(Y/n) just had a little tumble, but I caught her before she got herself hurt.”

“You fell out of the tree?” Hana asked. “How scary!”

Angela gave you a look over and smiled at Jesse. “Great catch, Jesse. I’m sure from a fall that high, she could have broken her back or her neck.”

“She could have died!” Hana exclaimed, causing Lucio to nudge her to quiet her.

“I think that’s enough apple-pickin’ for one day.” Jesse added, finally letting you stand on your own. “Let’s gather what we’ve got and head out.”

And with that, the fallen apples were collected and everyone returned to the orchard’s entrance with what they'd picked.

As you got into the car to head back home, you planted a sweet kiss on your boyfriend’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving my life yet again, Jesse.”

Jesse chuckled, adjusting his hat. 

“Couldn’t let anythin’ bad happen to my sugarpea.”


End file.
